The Other Woman
by Startistica
Summary: Téa wakes up in an uncomfortable situation as she tries to recall the events about the night before. However, nothing is as it seems and instead she is faced with a whirlwind of most unexpected of surprises. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I regretfully do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

><p><strong>***<span>Note:<span> This is in Téa's point of view**

* * *

><p>"Mmm..." She mumbled, coming out of her sleep. She felt refreshed for an odd turn of events and she inwardly smiled. As she groggily came out of her sleep, she became aware of an arm wrapped tightly around her waist restricting her movement and a body intimately pressed against her back. She fluttered her eyes open. A pillow shielded her vision and she took a couple quick breaths. She could feel her heart starting to beat rapidly as fear grasped her core.<p>

She was in bed, with someone... Who was she with? She didn't sleep with him did she?! She couldn't be drunk! That was the only way she would have...She didn't drink and what happened last night? She wasn't at a party or anything was she?

Oh God.

She hoped she didn't lose her virginity by some one-night stand. Oh dear. Who slept with her? She was going to hate herself! She breathed heavily. She heard very light snoring of a man next to her. What if it was one of the guys? What if it was Joey? Or Tristan? Oh no! What if it was Yugi...? Better Yugi then anyone else...Wait. What was she thinking?!

Was she wearing any clothes? There was definitely a sheet over her...and she was wearing clothes, she was _definitely_ wearing clothes! Thank goodness. That meant she didn't sleep with him...whoever he was. She made up her mind. She was going to move. She was going to do it and see who this was. Where the heck was she? She tried to shift a little, but damn that guy had a strong grip on her! The man's head was right behind...or actually, right above hers judging by his light snoring. She yanked her head up a little and shock waved through her as she saw the tips of the man's hair.

Magenta and black.

And was that some blond she saw?

Yugi.

There was no one else who had hair like that.

Well, except one other person. But he was gone now. He was basking away in the leisurely life of the afterlife. So that just left Yugi.

That made her feel a little better about the situation. The only person who could be next to her was Yugi. She trusted Yugi. He wasn't some creepy dude who would violate her like that. She wasn't sure why they were in the position they were now, but it would be ok. Right?

Getting some revolve, she grabbed the arm around her waist and yanked it off, turning around to face the perpetrator. But she never expected to see the man before her as he opened his own violet eyes.

"Atem!" She screeched as she gasped in _complete_ and _utter shock_. Mind you, it was a shirtless tan Atem who began to get up from his laid position.

Atem blinked his eyes once more and smiled sensually at her. It made her want to melt into a puddle on the floor. "Is everything alright, love?"

She might have fainted just by the mere mention of him calling her love, but she was too confused and flabbergasted at _everything_. "What...are you doing here?" She breathed.

He made a face and that smiled mischievously. He reached over and grabbed Tea and nuzzled into her shoulder as she tried not to gap.

"A-Atem..." She cried out when he gave a soft kiss to her neck.

"Mm...just wanted to spend some time with my lovely queen..." He pulled back and smirked, winking playfully. She in response widened her eyes, completely stunned.

"Teana, is something the matter?" Atem's eyebrows furrowed, confused at her expression.

_Teana_.

Teana? What was he talking about? What the heck was going on? Her name was Téa...not Téa-na.

She reached out to push back a flock of her hair- a nervous habit she picked up, but she was faced with yet another surprise! Her beckoned hand and arm was a lovely complexion of a light brown. She flinched and flipped her arm over and observed it, not quite believing what she saw. It was as if she was controlling a stranger's body! She probably was...

She looked up and saw Atem looking at her puzzled. This time it wasn't Atem she noticed. It was what was behind him; a room lavished with gold and trinkets, one that featured items slightly resembling items she saw in movies, yet at the same time, they looked so different anything she ever saw before. She turned, looking around and was struck with shock when she saw a reflection in what was obviously an old, unadvanced and undeveloped mirror...

Her eyes opened widely and her pupils dilated. She was driven to the mirror, like a bee to honey. She hopped off the bed, ignoring Atem beside her and ran to the mirror where she reached to touch the reflection, only to pull back and tentatively put a hand to her face.

She stepped back, scared, but at the same time curious. Her hair was a much darker brown, cascading below her shoulders. Her skin had a golden-brown tan all over it and as much as a nerve-wracking moment this was, she has to admit that she looked _good_. She looked down to observe her garments; she was dressed in a simple, short thin cotton dress with straps, but it was probably only a sleeping dress. She started at herself, trying to find a piece of her, anything to remind her of her real self. Her eyes were the only thing that remained exactly the same and that comforted her for a mere moment. Everything else was changed, her hair, her complexion and even the physique of her body to some extent. She gently caressed her shoulders and dress, still astonished that she could actually touch them and this simply wasn't an illusion.

Her train of thought now turned back to what had just happened presently. She has been on the bed, sleeping in an affectionate and slightly proactive manner with Atem- the former Pharaoh-or _current_ Pharaoh of Egypt for that matter. There was no other explanation for it, she was, _is_ romantically involved with him. You just don't kiss someone on their neck like that and call them love! He had also called her queen...Teana... She momentarily closed her eyes and breathed in, trying to calm herself.

She opened her eyes and they flickered to some scattered jewelry to what seemed as a woman's vanity...and on it she saw a crown with a serpent on it. It was one similar to those she saw in textbooks. During her the time with the amnesic Yami, she started researching Ancient Egypt and took extra note of the garments and trinkets that the Pharaoh's Queen would wear. In front of her laid a crown just like that, one the Pharaoh's Queen would wear. She picked it up with both hands, trembling and held it up to the light, the gold shining off of it. Her fingers continued to tremble as she placed it on her head.

It was a _perfect_ fit.

She stared back at her reflection, with the crown fitted on her head as her heart started going on overdrive beating even faster. She felt that her heart would just explode out of her chest! She started breathing heavily and in an instant she grabbed the crown off her head and threw it on the table...

She was _his_ Queen.

She was married to _him_.

Oh God.

_She was married to Atem._

She was...

"Teana?" Strong hands reached out to hold on her shoulders. Atem's reflection appeared above hers in the mirror. His face was full of concern.

She started squeezing her wrist as her breath became quick and as she realized this wasn't some elaborate dream. She was close to falling to the floor as her balance became unsteady. This wasn't Domino. "I'm in Ancient Egypt..." She breathed, her voice cracking with fear, as she fell nearly to the floor unconscious, before Atem's strong arms caught her and unconsciousness fully overtook.

She was in Ancient Egypt, not as herself, but _Teana_, the Queen and wife of Pharaoh Atem.

* * *

><p><strong>I've always, always wanted to write a full blown fanfiction like this (and yes, I realize this last line is a bit cliché). Téa wakes up and realizes that she's been transported back in time as her incarnation Teana. She realizes she's married to Atem, is Queen and and she is totally blown away by it, not to mention she doesn't know what the heck to do! Alas, I don't have that much time on my hand to do justice to this fic idea as a multi-chaptered story, so this is going to be just a one-shot-for now. It's possible one day I'll come back to this and expand it. For now please enjoy this one-shot and let me know what you think!<strong>

**~Startistica**


End file.
